The 28th hunger games
by Ingridfanfic
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Katniss and Peeta but before them, 1,701 kids died in the games. This story is about 23 of them. I wrote this story with my friends and we wanted to make it into a movie. Tell me if you think we should still do it.
1. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but the characters in the story are my own so please don't take them. :)

To get a good idea of the story here are some of the main characters and their story:

Percy Odair: District 4. 14 years -Volunteer- (Volunteers for his twin brother) Weapon: Trident. Additional Info: Is very close with his district mate Sapphire. Also if your wondering about this name, his twin brother's son is Finnick's dad.

Ash Silent Flake: District 5. 12 years-Reaped - Weapon: Dagger. Additional info: looks up to his sister that is always trying to protect him. And is willing to do the same for his sister

Aurora Silent Flake: District 5. 15 years- Volunteer- (she volunteers to protect her little brother) Weapon: Bow and arrow. Additional Info: Her parents died in a power accident and she is responsible for her younger brother.

Apollo Bellec - District 8. 14 years - Volunteer - (Volunteered because he has feelings for Hannah). Weapon: Additional Info: Has a very large family.

Hannah Margret - District 8. 14 years- Volunteer - (volunteered for little sister) Weapon: Axe. Additional Info: Although she is aware that Apollo has feelings for her she does not return them and will do what is needed to win.

Cenor Willock - District 11. 15 years- Reaped- Weapon: Additional Info: love's Lucy his district mate like a little sister.

* * *

Percy: I look around me as the timer starts. I am on a stone hill, and to one side of me is a forest and to the other another hill. The hill continues higher up, barren except for a few trees. I turn my attention away from the scenery and examine the competition. About 5 meters to my left is a skinny girl from district 12 and to my right the male from district 11, a big and strong brute. I searched the faces for Sapphire, my district partner, and spot her on the other side. Our eyes meet across the field and she nods to me, slightly signaling towards the forest. I nod as I straighten up and prepare to run. A voice boom from nowhere and counts down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, let the Games begin!" The arena explodes in a chorus. I look around and see 9 people sprint for the woods and meadows, while the rest charge toward the center. I can see and feel fear and excitement everywhere. Everyone is terrified and desperate which is proof that everyone here will do everything they can to survive. I stand still for a moment, lost in thought. I snap my self out of it and look for Sapphire. I spot her on my left and run towards her. Out of nowhere, a boy runs straight into me, knocking me to the ground. "Please….," he cries as I scramble for a knife lying on the ground nearby and hold it over him. "Please don't kill me," he begs. I look at him and examine his face. he is just a boy, barely even twelve. He is too young to die so early on in the game and I don't want to draw blood this early in the games. "Here," I say as I throw him my knife, and quickly add, "just this time though." I run over and join Sapphire, who is patiently waiting for me, a bag in one hand and a knife in the other, she smirks but doesn't say anything, and together we run into the woods.

Ash: For a second I sit, stunned at what just happened. The career just saved my life! A scream pulls me back to the present. I jump up and scan my surroundings, looking for Aurora. I don't see her so I know I should try to get out of here. I turn and sprint towards the trees. I am good at climbing and I might be able to hide from everyone until I find Aurora. I run as fast as I can because I know I have to put some distance in between myself and the Cornucopia. I keep running even though I feel like I will collapse at any moment. As I slow down I scan the trees for a good one to climb. I choose a big oak tree because it has a long trunk and lots of branches higher up so I will be able to hide. I scale the tree and settle in as comfortable as possible on a big branch. Now all I have to do is play the waiting game, so that gives me plenty of time to think about my survival status. I have no water or food, only the knife the career gave me. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I should wait for Aurora to find me, but what if she doesn't know where I am?

Aurora: I sprint towards Ash. He is my only family, and if anything happened to him I will never forgive myself. I almost reach him when a career jumps in front of me. "Oh, where do you think you're going?" She says as she grabs me by the wrist. I desperately try to free myself. I can see Ash only a few meters away but there is the male from district 4 standing over him and it's clear he's about to die. "Let go of me, please!" I cry, knowing every moment could determine Ash's death. I struggle to escape her grip but the girl only laughs. All of a sudden her grip loosens and she falls, sprawled, on top of me. I push her limp body off of me and I see an arrow in her back. I look up to see a cute boy smiling at me with a drawn bow in his hands. I am about to thank him when a career runs up behind him stabbing a knife into the boy's neck. The boy falls to the ground and the career turns around, his attention drawn to someone else. Not noticing me on the ground, I crawl next to the boy. He is crying and blood is trickling from his mouth. "Thank you," I say, my voice shaking. He smiles weakly and pushes his bow into my hands, "take it, you'll need it more than me". "Thank you, thank you so much," I say. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead before standing up and running into the woods.

Hannah: I run towards the edge of the Cornucopia, grab a backpack and an ax, and then sprint back up the hill, my heart racing. I try to form a plan while running away. I am strong and smart and can probably take out a few people, but I have to consider Apollo as well. I already know that Apollo had a crush on me. He has had it for years. He even told Julius Flickerman that he loved me in front of everyone, and now they're calling us star-crossed lovers. I don't care what they say. I will do whatever is needed to win.

Cinor: I am running away from the cornucopia when I see a body on the floor. It's Lucy. she has a huge gash on her head and is lying lifelessly on the floor. I kneel down on the ground next to her. Her face is pale and her forehead is covered in blood, her deep brown eyes all glossy, staring ahead at nothing. I shut her eyelids and stand up and took the necklace I gave to her in the small package before the games. I look back at her one more time then dash off into the woods where no one can see me crying.

Percy: Side by side, we run together, effortlessly dodging rocks and branches. As we continue through the forest Sapphire comments, "You know you're going to have to kill people. Even if they're young, anyone can be a threat!" I roll my eyes. "You sound like our mentor, and I know what you mean. But he was very young and I didn't want to feel guilty about killing a helpless tribute." Sapphire stops running and turns to me. I stop and face her. She looks upset, though I'm not sure why. "I don't know if you've noticed, but everyone here is kids. I know your personality Percy, you're kind and gentle, but if you want to win you're going to have to kill, and it doesn't matter who the victim is." I respond, "That's what I'm worried about." Together we run away from death that could come our way.

Ash: I walk in the woods in search of Aurora when I hear a sound. I freeze in fear, afraid that it might be a career. I look around the clearing, but there was no one there. I lean back, taking a deep breath. If only I could find Aurora."Hey!" a familiar voice called. "Look down, little brother!" It was her! "Aurora! You're ok! I was so worried!" I cry back. "I was scared, I almost got killed!" I say, throwing myself into her arms. "It's okay, now that we're together. We can look out for each other." Aurora says, smiling at me.

Aurora: We sit down and I take to stick taping them together like I'm playing the drum. "Hey, Arora " Ash whispers, "I feel like we're being watched." I can't help but snort "Well that's not surprising, considering we are on national television." "No, but for real, please take out your knife," he says and hearing the fear in his voice I pulled out my knife as I roll my eyes.

Cinor: I walk in a daze for 2 hours, lost in thought. All I want to do is to win this for Lucy. I stop because I hear voices. Quietly, I duck behind some bushes and look into the clearing, two people are sitting around a pond. I move to get a better look but…

Aurora, Ash, and Cinor: Ash and Aurora sat down near the little pond to drink some water and rest. All of a sudden Cenor popped out from the bushes behind Ash. "one move and the little one goes!" Aurora draws her knife but doesn't move. "Who are you.",She asked trying to hide the fear. Cenor laughed and said "I think I should be asking the questions, but ok. my name is Conor, I am from district 11 and I would like to be allied with you." Ash glanced at Aurora uneasily. "Doesn't look like we have much of a choice," chuckled Aurora weakly. "Alright then here's a knife, I advise you to use that wisely." "Happy to help, because allies help each other," said Cenor generously.

Apollo: I sigh. my hope of traveling with Hannah is destroyed! "you should get out of here before the careers come!" calls a boy as he dashes towards the trees, closely followed by a girl. "Wait, can I come with you?" I call, but they just disappear into the forest and don't answer (why is everybody so fast?). So I sprint after them, knowing that they could either kill me or my ally with me once we meet. Besides, I do not have much to lose anyway.

Hannah: After running for a while, I come across a small creek and sit down on a rock to fill up my bottle and rest. "What should I do?", I say quietly to myself. I continue to walk away for a while, hoping to find and make allies. I settle down by a stream and open up the bag I picked up from the cornucopia. I look through it and find an empty water bottle and a rain jacket. However, the rain jacket is bright green, which makes me visible to anyone within a mile. So, I wade into the creek, scoop up mud from the bottom and smear it across my jacket, covering the whole thing, then set it out on a rock to dry. Then I fill my water bottle.

Suddenly, I saw a shadow dart behind me from the bushes. "Make one move and you will regret it," a small voice said behind me. I turn around to see a terrified boy. I almost laugh until I see a slender dagger in his hand that turns out to be my hunting knife. "Hey, that's mine!" I snap. I run at him and snatch it out of his hand before he realizes what happened. In a flash, I have the knife to his throat. "Are you sure about that, kid?" I say, almost tauntingly.

"Please," he whispers. "I can help you kill the careers." Now, this draws my attention, because if I kill the careers, my only potential threat, not much else can stop me from winning. They are the only group of people I fear. I lean close to his ear and whisper, "Fine, you can live. but don't think that anything will stop me from killing you." He looks at me, completely petrified and slowly nods. "Ok, so what's your plan?" I ask.

Percy: I and Sapphire run away from the Cornucopia. "Where should we go?" asks Sapphire. "Let us see if there is a river or something to replenish our supplies, then we will have the advantage." "Ok," agrees Sapphire. Immediately, she stops running and feels the rocky ground. "I don't think we are near any water," She says with uncertainty. Her superb skills are impressive. I sigh. "Alright, let's move on." We continue to walk away from the Cornucopia in search of water. "Hey!" someone called from behind us. I swiftly turn around and draw my sword. out of the corner of my eye, I see Sapphire already has her bow drawn. My eyes follow here's to a boy. The same boy I saw standing around in the cornucopia earlier." I straighten up and say as gruffly as possible "Hands up," "Please don't hurt me, we can be allies." he whispers I look at Sapphire but she looks away this is my decision to make and she knows that. I look back at the boy he has broad shoulders and long legs, he holds in his hand a slender sword but when I look in his face I can see right away he is not going to last long without help. "Ok, you can stay with us," I say out of the corner of my eye I see Sapphire frown but I know she will respect my decision. "My name is…" I begin but the boy cuts me off before I finish "Percy you're from district four" "Yeah" I say surprised that he knew anything about me. "I am Apollo, I am from district 8" I nodded and turn away and announced "we should keep moving if you followed us then someone else might have" I turn around and see Sapphire scowling I ignore her though and continue through the brush.

Ash: We set up camp in a small cave on the side of a hill Arora starts picking up branches "What are you doing?" I ask "We can't make a fire" "No of course not," she said smiling "I am going to try to camouflage the cave entrance so it is harder to find" "oh," I say embarrassed that I did not realize something so obvious. "It's getting dark" Cenor warns "we should get inside" "can we wait to see the names?" even though I won't admit it I want to see if the boy who saved me "I don't think it will hurt after all the careers probably wouldn't want to go out at night they would be easily ambushed," I smile and look at Cenor to see what he thinks he shrugs and sits down on rock. Quietly we all look up at the sky.

Aurora: We settle down on the grass in front of the cave Ash lays his head on my lap and looks up at the sky. I brush the hair out of his way and whisper so only he can hear "it's going to be ok, I will protect you" He looks up at me and his eyes shine with tears "it's going to be ok" I repeat he nods but I can tell he doesn't believe me. I am used to protecting him all my life. That's what I've done and now I know this is out of my control.

Cinor: I can't help watching Aurora and Ash they remind me of Lucy even though we weren't related she lived next door to me and we often took care of her and her siblings when their parents were busy. She was almost like my sister. Suddenly music begins to play the horrible song of the capitol I look up at the sky and the first face appears is a girl from district 1, then the boy from 3 and the boy and girl from district 6. Then a girl from district 7, the girl from 9 and then I see Lucy face smiling down at me I cry because I know I will never see her again I remember the promise I made her a few lone tears stroke down my face, I look away so the others don't see but it's too late . "Are you ok?" Aurora asks. I am surprised to hear the concern in her voice. I nod, "yeah it's just my district mate died and it just feels weird knowing I will never see her again; she was like my little sister." "I am sorry," she whispers looking down at Ash asleep in her lap.

Apollo: We sit together in a small clearing that Percy found. It reminds me of a place I used to play in growing up but this time the game is much more serious. I look over at Sapphire and Percy they are whispering loudly and I know they are talking about me. I watch as Sapphire gets up and storms out of the clearing. Percy comes over and sits down next to me. " Are things going to be ok with the two for you?" I ask uncertainty

"Yeah" Percy sighs "It's just that Sapphire thinks that you will slow us down and give us away or something like that. Fours don't usually alliance with anyone other then carers so you can understand why she is skeptical." "Why didn't you guys join the careers?" I ask Percy sighs and looks down at his hands I can tell he debating whether to tell me "Careers are bloodthirsty and cruel, I, we don't want to be with them" I nod because I can't imagine Percy killing people. "Does Sapphire agree with you about not joining the careers? Well, Percy signs "she hates the careers as much as me but… I don't know, you shouldn't worry though she is just mad she will get over it. " Why did you let me stay with you guys?" I ask tentatively Percy looks straight at me and says straight out "Because you seem like a good guy who needed help and even though Sapphire doesn't agree I think you can help us."


	2. Romance in the air?

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but the characters in the story are my own so please don't take them. :)

To get a good idea of the story here are some of the main characters and their story, It will be updated as the story goes along:

Percy Odair: District 4. 14 years -Volunteer- (Volunteers for his twin brother) Weapon: Trident. Additional Info: Trying to make allies and keep friends.

Ash Silent Flake: District 5. 12 years-Reaped - Weapon: Dagger. Additional info: Scared for his life but trying not to show it.

Aurora Silent Flake: District 5. 15 years- Volunteer- (she volunteers to protect her little brother) Weapon: Bow and arrow. Additional Info: Has feelings for Cenor?

Apollo Bellec - District 8. 14 years - Volunteer - (Volunteered because he has feelings for Hannah). Weapon: Additional Info: Wondering where Hannah is.

Hannah Margret - District 8. 14 years- Volunteer - (volunteered for little sister) Weapon: Axe. Additional Info: Totally using West to her own advantage, who wouldn't?

Cenor Willock - District 11. 15 years- Reaped- Weapon: Fist. Additional Info: love's Lucy his district mate like a little sister. Has feelings for Arora?

Sorry if things are not in order still trying to figure out how to write stories on this thing.

* * *

Ash: I open my eyes and see Arora her eyes are closed but I can tell she is not sleeping. I sit up and whisper " where is Connor". Arora answers without looking at me " he went out to check our surroundings, he should be back soon. We sat there for the next 30 minutes playing games and enjoying our time together while we still can. I stop playing and look at her she smiles a sadly and said: "why don't you go back to sleep"? she suggested I lay down and close my eyes as I drift to sleep.

Flashback: I am by the fence in district 5 with Aurora. She has a knife and she is creeping up on a bunny she is about to stab it, I whisper wait don't! Arora freezes and I pick up the bunny before it can escape can we keep it I ask knowing that Arora won't be happy. To my surprise, she smiles and says "do you ever wonder why the fence is here?" I laugh of course to protect us from the outside" "no she whispered to keep us in, never ever climb over the fence no matter what, promise me you won't. I look at her surprised her face is so serious I nod "I promise" ok good now why don't we let this little guy enjoy the freedom we can't have. She holds my hand together as we let it go, it stands still for a moment and then hops under the fence.

Aurora: Once Ash falls asleep I pull the blanket over myself and look up at the sky. Dad used to take me out to look at them. He taught me about the stars, the plants how to hunt and how to sing. Both my parents fought for freedom, but unfortunately, they got shot in the head when I was 10 and Ash was 3. We cried for days, mourning over our parents who sacrificed their lives over for us. Since then, I have raised him and I know my dad would have wanted me to protect him. Snapping twigs nearby bring me back to reality. I turn around to see a skinny boy. he has a knife and I can tell he is about to throw it. I reach for my darts but they are across the clearing with our bags. Instantly, I move in front of Ash, knowing that I will fight to the death to protect him. He throws a knife aimed right for Ash's head. I don't think about myself I move in front of him and I feel horrible pain as the knife digs into my shoulder. But stand firm, determined to protect Ash. I look down at him and whisper, "it's going to be ok." I use my body to shield and protect him with all my might. Suddenly I hear a slash and a "thump" on the ground, but I'm too scared to look back. " it's safe now" a voice said. I turn to see Cenor standing over the boy's body, blood on the edge of his mouth. He leans down and closes the boys' eyes, then turns to me. "are you ok?" he says, rushing over. "yeah," I groan. "can you take the body away? I really don't want Ash to see it." he nods and takes the body away. The near-death experience really brought me back to reality. I know it's likely that I will die but now it feels so much more realistic. Cenor comes down and begins to carefully wrap my shoulder suddenly, I realize: someone has to take care of Ash, and if I die, who will?

Cinor: I wrap Aurora's arm, trying to be as careful as possible, though I can tell that she is in pain. "Cenor, can you do something for me?" She asks. I look at her, surprised. "uh, sure," I stammer. I am not really sure what to say. "Will you promise that if anything happens to me, you will protect Ash? Please, he is so young, he doesn't deserve to die." I glance at her bloody bandage, bright red against her pale skin, then I look back at Ash sleeping contently in the grass. They both need my help and I know it. "I solemnly swear on Lucy's grave that if anything happens to you I will do my best to help Ash," I say quietly. "Thank You," She sighs with relief.

Apollo: As the sun rises we pack up our things and head off, in search of water. I am happy to see Percy and Sapphire talking again as they walk side by side, but I can't help wishing Hannah was with me. I sigh and kick a rock. Alerted, both Percy and Sapphire swing around, weapons drawn. "Wow, guys calm down, " I say, embarrassed. I hear Sapphire sigh and roll her eyes as they put away their weapons. I hadn't really realized how the careers are after all they train their whole life to fight so it makes sense. Percy comes over and for a while, we walk next to each other in silence "is it true?" he asks out of the blue "do you really like the girl?" I sigh and look down it's not hard to guess who he's talking about "to be honest I am not sure, all my life I have thought she was beautiful and I have been trying to gain up the courage to speak to her for years so when she volunteered for her sister, I don't know. I just I couldn't imagine a home without her, I just did". I say sadly. "Your parents must have been mad". "Not really there are so many kids at my place they have trouble keeping track I doubt anyone will miss me," I say with a sigh. "I will," Percy says raping an arm around me "I will"

Hannah: As we run to the cornucopia I review the plan. "Ok, I will dig up the bombs," I say. "quickly bring them back and reactivate them." are you sure you know where they are buried?" "of course," he said confidently "well roughly" "ok" "come on let's hurry" we rush through the trees to the cornucopia. I look into the now empty clearing before darting out "which way?" we run to the first podium and I carefully began digging "they won't blow up right? I ask nervously "no don't worry until I reactivate them they are pretty safe." "pretty?" "well just handle them carefully and everything will go well." "ok" I say nervously I dig for a moment and then touch something metal "ok" I say nervously I reach my hand in and pull out a small metal ball I place it carefully in the bag "ok come on let's go get the other ones" I say even though West said the bombs are safe right now I am still nervous. we move on to the next podium when we hear a canon ring quickly we dig up the next one and move on we are on the 5th one when we hear voices the carers I say loudly "come on we have to go" I grab the bomb and put it in the bag, we run out of the clearing and I hear shouting behind me "follow me" I call to West I" ahhhhh" he cries I ignore him running to our hiding spot, a big brush that provides a perfect hideout and climbing through the hole in the shrubbery. A second later West climbs in we sit together in complete silence. We hear voices shouting. I barely breathe as the voices get farther and farther away, when I can't hear them anymore I let out a deep breath and turn to West "alright let's activate these babies get rid of those awful careers" "about that" he whispers quietly he moves his arm to reveal a deep gash in his stomach "can you still activate the bombs" I ask because to be honest, I don't really care if he dies but killing the carers is my main priority. I am smart ok I am saying it know just as a fact and I can tell West is the kinda person that needs to be babied so I whisper quietly "it's going to be ok dude" I say quietly rolling my eyes when he is not looking "come on you can do we can get rid of the careers and make the games fair." he looks up at me his eyes glassy I help him sit up and he begins to fiddle with the controls. I slip outside and sit down on a rock my head in my hands and take a deep breath.

Percy: We have been walking for a while, me ahead with Sapphire, and Apollo trampling behind us. "Could you not tell the whole world we are here?" She growls swinging around to face him. Even though I like Apollo I have to admit he does not know how to be quiet. I whisper to her "try to be nice" but she ignores me "hey guys there's water here!" I run over to see a small creek barely noticeable, Apollo right behind me. We fill our bottles relishing the cool taste. I turn to Sapphire and smile " Good job I would never have seen it." She smiles sadly "If we follow this we might be able to find a lake or a big water area, if we do we have to advantage" I nod "yeah but for now let's set up camp" "hey apollo I say turning to him "we are going to set up camp soon can you look for a good place?" He nods and we continue to walk.

Ash: I pick seeds quietly as I listen to Aurora and Connor talk about their life back in the districts. I call over to them, "why do we have to do this? It's so boring!" They both laugh and Aurora said good-naturedly, "I know it's boring, but these grains are filling and we are almost out of food." "Yeah," Connor adds. "who knew two teens and a boy would eat so much!" "What!" I say laughing "Who are you calling a boy?" we laugh and resume are work I sigh and look at the sun setting behind Arora and Cenor, they look so happy if I didn't know I would have thought they were just a girl and a boy on a date. Even though I know it won't last long and even though we are in a game where kids have to kill each other, I am glad that she can be happy for once.

Aurora: I have to admit I am having fun with Connor he is so sweet and it is hard to believe we are in the hunger games."Why don't we sleep here I say it is so pretty and peaceful plus no one will find us in the grass" I suggest happily. "Sure," Conor said with a smile. We settle down in the grass me in the middle with Ash one side of me and Cenor the other. We are quiet for a moment when Ash turns to Cenor "So what's it like in eleven?" He asks cheerfully. Cenor instantly looks uncomfortable but says "Uhh well I have 3 younger brothers and a older sister and we live with my mom" he turns to me his eyes dark and serious "My father was shot in the head when I was 9 for trying to steal a piece of bread to feed my family" he looks down at his hands and whispers "my sister died shortly afterward of malnourishment, that's why I loved Lucy so much she reminded me of Emma. I wrap my arms around him and we sit quietly for a moment together.

Cinor: Arora's arms are strong and firm and as I lean into her I know that she is my lighthouse in this dark moment and I will do anything for her. I feel Arora's head falls forward, I hadn't realized she was asleep. I lower her head into my lap and look over at Ash he is frowning at something in his hand. "What's that?" I ask. Ash looks up and I see tears on his cheeks "come here" I say gently. He shifts over next to me and I wrap my arm around him. He looks up at me his eyes deep and serious. "My mom gave me this before she died, it's a love stone she said that if someone ever holds the stone, who loves someone more than life itself then the stone will heat up glow bright red. She told me to keep it and when my moment came I would know." "He looks out at into the woods, "but I don't think I will ever have the chance to love someone like that." I look away and don't say anything because I don't want to lie to him we sit in silence each deep in thought.

Apollo: We continue to follow the creak as the sun sets over the forest. I sigh and sit down too tired to walk any longer, "let's set up camp here" Sapphire rolls her eyes but takes out the bottles and begins to fill up the bottle. Percy nods "hey I'm going to go to the bathroom." "Wait!" Sapphire calls out "take a knife just in case" he nods slipping it in in a pocket. "thanks" as he walks away. I turn to Sapphire and try to start a conversation, "so uh how do you know Percy?" she turns to me and snaps "ok cut the small talk, we are both allies with Percy, but trust me if it was my choice you would be dead!" I turn to her getting mad "I never did anything to you since we met all you do is treat me like garbage! I don't understand why Percy does not kill you, all you do is make trouble!" "Oh yeah well all you do is stomp around all day talking about your girlfriend! Name one useful thing you have done so far!" we continue to shout when someone shouts "Enough both of you why don't you light a bonfire while you are at it!" We turn around to see Percy madder than I have ever seen him. "What is wrong with you guys?" he growls "I go to take a piss and you guys almost kill each other" I am about to defend myself when Sapphire turns to me rolling her eyes she sighs "sorry for snapping at you." I am totally surprised but stammer back "It's ok I am sorry for getting mad." I look over at Percy but he just smiles.

Hannah: I jump at the sound of a canon, another kid dead. I stretch and look up at the sky there falling through the trees is a parachute I reach up and it falls in my hands. I tear off the parachute and open the box, to reveal a small canister inside carefully I pulled it out. I unscrew the lid to reveal a bright yellow cream. Attached to it is a note, it says 'Hope this helps, we're cheering for you - District 3" I look around and then slip it in my pocket. I then stand up and slip back into the shelter. West is sitting on the floor, he is still working on the bombs but he is very pale and is leaning against a branch for support. I walk over to him and offer some water "thanks" he crooks grabbing it from my hands and downing the whole thing. When it is empty he reaches for the next bomb and begins to fiddle with the controls again. "How many are left?" I asked unable to wait "2 more" he coughs then turns to the side and coughs I look over to see a puddle of blood. He moves his hand and looks down at his stomach, I almost puke the from the sight I see his stomach is torn up and his shirt is soaked in blood. He looks up at me and whispers "I'm going to die"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please give us feedback and tell us what you think.


	3. Spiders in the woods

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but the characters in the story are my own so please don't take them. :)

To get a good idea of the story here are some of the main characters and their story, It will be updated as the story goes along:

Percy Odair: District 4. 14 years -Volunteer- (Volunteers for his twin brother) Weapon: Trident. Additional Info: Trying to hide his feelings for Sapphire.

Ash Silent Flake: District 5. 12 years-Reaped - Weapon: Dagger. Additional info: Hating spiders.

Aurora Silent Flake: District 5. 15 years- Volunteer- (she volunteers to protect her little brother) Weapon: Bow and arrow. Additional Info: Worried about Ash.

Apollo Bellec - District 8. 14 years - Volunteer - (Volunteered because he has feelings for Hannah). Weapon: Additional Info: Wondering where Hannah is.

Hannah Margret - District 8. 14 years- Volunteer - (volunteered for little sister) Weapon: Axe. Additional Info: Getting ready to blow up the careers.

Cenor Willock - District 11. 15 years- Reaped- Weapon: Fist. Additional Info: Definitely has feelings for Arora.

Sorry if things are not in order still trying to figure out how to write stories on this thing.

* * *

Percy: We sit together with me and Apollo, I skip stones while we talk. We have become great friends and although I have to say he is a little clumsy he clearly has a kind heart and good intentions. We stop talking as we hear a familiar beeping sound it is the sound that every tribute longs to hear but rarely do a package falls down landing softly at my feet I look down and pick it up cautiously. I unwrap the paper to find inside (a weapon that Percy wants) it has a perfect blade long and sharp just looking at you get the feeling that you are holding something very deadly. "Wow'" Apollo gasps though I am too surprised to answer. I look over at Sapphire our eyes meet and we are both in awe knowing that this was not our own doing but the work of my parents. "Hey there's a note here" Apollo remarks I snatch it from his hands and scan the card. In bold letters, it says "make us proud son" I look over at Sapphire wondering if she understands. I watch as she stands up and walks out of the clearing without saying a word. "Just a second," I say to Apollo as I hurry after her. I follow her through the bushes and call out "Sapphire wait!"She stops and turns around, her face red 'No Percy no! Do you know what it is like to walk around knowing you're not going to survive the week, god Percy not everyone is as lucky as you!" She stops and falls to her knees. Without hesitation, I kneel down beside her. I lift up her face so we are looking into each other's eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Aurora: I wake with the sun in my face I realize with a start that I am laying in Cenor's lap though I have no idea how I got there. I look up at his face so peaceful his back resting against the tree. I sit up and look over at Ash I smile at his adorable face and then freeze on his arm is a huge spider. I jump to my feet waking Cenor "what happened?" he asks still groggy from sleep. I point at Ash and he freezes as well scared that we might scare it. I watch to my horror as Ash opens his eyes he is about to get up but I whisper "Ash please don't move" He looks at me confused "please" I whisper pointing to his arm he looks down and his face turns white. I watch in horror as the spider begins to walk up to his arm and then stops without warning and digs its fangs into his arm. I jump forward hitting the spider off his arm but it has already done its damage. On Ash's arm are two small holes where the spider bit him and his arm is already beginning to swell.'OMG Ash!"

Ash: I try to stand up but I feel dizzy so I lay back down my arm hurts but I don't have the courage to look at it. I have never seen Arora so scared her face is white I can hear her talking but her voice is muffled and I feel like I have something in my ear. Quietly I drift off to sleep.

Apollo: I sit up brushing myself off I look around and notice that Percy and Sapphire have not come back yet. I walk through the bushes where they went yesterday I come through to find them lying side by side both sleeping deeply. Gently I kick Percy and he jumps up immediately "what" he snaps scanning the area. Even though I know I shouldn't I find it funny how both Sapphire and Percy are always on edge being with them you would think you were standing on a bomb or something. Noticing that nothing is wrong Percy frowns at me "why did you wake me? Nothing is wrong." he asks accusingly I smile and nod towards Sapphire his face instantly softness. I feel bad for him "I know how you feel" I say quietly he looks up confused and, remembering how I feel about Hannah and nods in acknowledgment but turns his attention back to Sapphire. "You know there can only be one victor," I say quietly knowing what he is thinking. He looks up at me his face despite "how do you know they won't change the rules?" he said "or we can escape" he sighs slumping back down "I know it is stupid but" he turns around to look at her " but I could never kill her"

Hannah: I look down at West's body he didn't even last the night. His eyes are open and look glassy staring at me accusingly. I kick it out of my way as I pick up the bomb putting them one by one into my bag. I step over his body and out of the bush without a second glance. Now all I have to do is track down the careers and set up the bombs without getting caught. The last time I saw them was when they were chasing us away from the Cornucopia so they must have been by here to have heard us. I spend the day trekking through the forest because I am not really sure where I am going. At around midday a girl runs in front of me she has a large gash on her leg and looks completely terrified, for a second she reminds me of my sister, then I throw my ax at her head. It hits her in the center of her forehead she falls to her knees her eyes glassy "Sorry I whisper as I walk forward and pull the ax out of her head as her lifeless body falls to the floor I don't look I just walk away blood dripping from my ax.

Cenor: Arora and I have been taking care of Ash all day with no signs of improvement. I look down at Ash's body his skin is pale and he is curled up in a small ball so that he looks like he is half his usual size. "How is he?" Arora asks coming up behind me her voice is low and fears full and she sounds very different from the girl I knew yesterday. "Not any better," I say sadly "do you have the water?" I asked "maybe it will help? She takes out the small bottle and hands it to me I unscrew the lid and gently pour it between his lips. But instead of drinking it he coughs it up moaning quietly. I look at her exchanging what words can't express she sits down next to him and holds his hand brushing the hair from his damp forehead. I want to comfort her but I am not sure what to say.

Percy: It's growing dark but we continue walking "guys can we stop? We have been following this stream all day have you thought that maybe there is no lake. Why do you even want to find a lake?" Apollo complains. I see Sapphire about to snap at him but she sees me watching and stops herself. I turn to him and explain "Our biggest enemy is the careers and if we find a lake not only will we be able to find food we will also have the advantage to anyone who comes after us." Apollo laughs sarcastically "Sorry to point out the one flaw in your plan but I don't know how to swim."What will I do?" Even though he is talking with an attitude I see that he is actually very scared. I explain calmly "There are probably lots of trees for you to climb you can hide up there." "plus," Sapphire ads scowling "who would waste their energy trying to kill you?" Apollo straightens up and says "I take that as a compliment." Sapphire frowns annoyed that she got outdone. "Let's stop here," she says flatly.

Arora: The sun sets but I don't bother to watch it I am still holding Ash's hand but it is cold and white. I brush the hair out of his eyes I whisper "it's going to be alright" But I say it half-heartedly and the words feel empty and dead. I look over my shoulder at Cenor, he is sitting against the tree, for hours not moving or saying anything. I am about to stand up when I hear a sound that sounds like it is from the heavens. I look up into the dark night sky and there coming right towards me is a small package attached to a parachute I jump up and stretch my hands out to catch if it lands in my hands and I carefully open the package. Inside is a tiny box that fits in the palm of my hand opening it up I see a tiny pill. Connor who is looking over my shoulder gasps "wow" "what?" I say looking over at him. "You don't know what that is?" he asks, his eyes wide "Its a healer pill they are REALLY expensive I don't know if it's true but I heard that Snow himself uses them" We both look down at my hand imagining the possibility of the pill. I kneel down and carefully with Cenor's help we make Ash swallow the pill.

Ash: I open my eyes and look up at the dark sky not sure how long I have been asleep. As I sit up and stretch I notice that my arm is swollen I hold it up in the early morning light to examine it. It looks disgusting there is a white spot where I got bitten and everything around it is bright pink. It itches and I scratch it desperately hoping to relieve the pain. "Stop it," a voice says behind me, I turn around to see Arora smiling down at me she has tears in her eyes she smiles and sits down next to me. "How are you feeling?" she says gently examining my arm. " ok," I say shrugging, trying to be brave. She smiles and wraps her arms around me as she whispers "thank god you're ok"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please give us feedback and tell us what you think.


	4. Kaboom

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but the characters in the story are my own so please don't take them. :)

To get a good idea of the story here are some of the main characters and their story, It will be updated as the story goes along:

Percy Odair: District 4. 14 years -Volunteer- (Volunteers for his twin brother) Weapon: Trident. Additional Info: Getting tired of Sapphire and Apollo fighting.

Ash Silent Flake: District 5. 12 years-Reaped - Weapon: Dagger. Additional info: Tired of being treated like a baby.

Aurora Silent Flake: District 5. 15 years- Volunteer- (she volunteers to protect her little brother) Weapon: Bow and arrow. Additional Info: Glad the careers are dead.

Apollo Bellec - District 8. 14 years - Volunteer - (Volunteered because he has feelings for Hannah). Weapon: Additional Info: Wondering where Hannah is.

Hannah Margret - District 8. 14 years- Volunteer - (volunteered for little sister) Weapon: Axe. Additional Info: Blowing up the careers.

Cenor Willock - District 11. 15 years- Reaped- Weapon: Fist. Additional Info: Really cares about Ash.

* * *

Hannah: I take a deep breath and look through the branches at the carriers they are sitting a circle talking completely oblivious to the fact that they are about to be blown up, I can't help but smile as I place the last bomb. Carefully I lean down and tap in the time 1 minute should be long enough right? I start the time and turn around and run faster than I ever thought possible into the forest.

Percy: We are sitting in a circle on the water's edge me and Sapphire leaning against a tree and Apollo stretched out on the ground. Sapphire is sharpening a stick for no reason except for the fact that she wants to intimidate Apollo. She puts the knife down and places her hand next to mine so that they are touching I look up at her but she looks away as if it was an accident. I'm just about to say something when I hear a loud explosion, I jump up Sapphire next to me I see smoke rising up from the trees. "That's where the Careers are," Apollo says as he climbs to his feet. "No Really?" Sapphire snaps. I ignore her comment and turn my attention to the smoke "well guys are life just got much easier" I say turning to them with a smile as 4 canons sound.

Connor: We sit quietly as the sun goes down, Arora is laying on the ground probably asleep and Ash and I are passing a rock back and forth out of sheer boredom. Suddenly the music starts and we both look up at the sky in silence. The first face in the sky is the boy from district one followed by the girl and boy from 2 and then to my surprise the girl from 11. I turn to ash "she must have been hiding near them I say I with a shrug". He doesn't answer. "Hey man," I say pulling him into a hug "It's going to be ok" he sighs but does not say anything.

Arora: We start off the day by continuing north. we walk the whole day while joking and laughing. "can we take a break" ash groans, sure I say with a shrug dropping my bag to the ground and flopping down beside it. I pull out the water bottle and take a swig before passing it to Cinor. I lay down in the grass and look up at the trees. Suddenly I hear a twig snap I jump up looking around "grab the stuff" I say "No" Conor argues "we can stay and fight" "What about Ash" I point out "Now come on let us go" I grab a bag swinging it over my shoulder. "Come on Ash mauve it" Ash stands up slowly, so Cinor sighs and lifts him up throwing him over his shoulder "wait, no!" ash wines but we ignore him.

Ash: I try to get out of Connor's grasp but he's strong as hell and doesn't let go, they don't understand! We run for a few minutes, (well Arora and Cinor run I bounce up and down on Connors back). We stop and Conor practically collapses on the floor. "Wow dude what did you eat bricks?". I ignore him and choke back a sob "What's wrong" Arora asks worriedly. "My stone," I sob "my stone from mom". Aroras quit for a moment then says "I'm sorry ash, I really am but there is no way we are going back, mom would not have wanted you to die for it, and neither do I." "But" "We're not going back for it, so drop it" I sigh and sit down.

Percy: I step into the clearing my trident drawn, cause I swear I heard someone talking. I'm about to leave when I notice something, I lean down and pick up a small red stone, I rub my hand over the smooth surface and then slip it in my pocket. Before turning around and heading back to camp. As I step onto the beach I see Sapphire waist deep in the water knife out eyes focused, while Apollo sits on the water's edge cutting up a fish. I sit down beside him "nice did you catch it?" I ask though obviously he didn't "Nah it was sapphire" he says slowly. I snort 'Hey do you still have that pocket knife?" he nods "yeah do you need?" "thanks," I say That's one of the things I like about Apollo he's cool and knows when somethings not his business. He hands me the pocket knife examining the tools tell I find what I need, it's a screw thing I don't know what it was originally for but it will be perfect for what I need. I then take out the stone and begin work I use the screw to dig a hole into the stone then once I've done that I take some vines I found on the edge of the woods and twist them into a rope that I weave through the stone. Once I'm done I slip it back into my pocket and stand up and stretch.

Apollo: I don't know what Percy is doing but I can tell he is good at it. I watch as he stands up, stretches then walks out to the water to Sapphire, I watch as he sneaks up behind her and then splashes her, I watch as she laughs and pushes him in the water before diving in next to him, I watch as he takes out the necklace he made and presents it to, I watch as she smiles and blushes at him as he gently ties it around her neck. That's when I look away cause I know that this story won't have a happy ending. I lay down and look up at the sky listening to Percy and Sapphire splashing in the water under the setting sun.

Hannah: I stare at the bird for a moment then slowly take out my knife, aim carefully then throw. 'crap" I mutter as I miss the bird and my knife gets stuck in the trunk high up in the tree. I begin to climb the tree and I almost have the knife in my hands when the branch I am on snaps. I cry out as I fall to the ground landing on my head. The world around me goes black.

Cinor: We sit in silence Ash is still ignoring us and Arora is clearly not taking it well. "Come on little bro don't be stupid, it wasn't worth dying for," she says desperately "mom would have agreed with me".

Ash:I look over at Arora, she is not taking things well her eyes are full of tears "come on little brother I know that you feel that's all you have left of her but that's not true, she gave you your life and she wouldn't have wanted you to lose it for something stupid like that"

Arora: I crawl over so that I am next to him and pull him into a hug it's going to be ok, when you win the games you can ask the game makers to give it back to you, I am sure they would be happy to." I have to choke back tears cause I know I won't be there with him.

Hannah: When I open my eyes the sky is dark I sit up weakly and reach for my bag and pull out the cream, West's cream. I open it and rub it generously on my head. After I rub the cream on my head I get up and head over to a small tree that looks like it had been a hideout for others before me. After putting on the cream I can't help thinking of West and how I had no second thought on leaving him to die but then I come back to my senses and remember that only one can remain and that will be me. As I think about how good it will feel to stand up on that podium I drift off to sleep not knowing about what is about to go down.

Percy: We sit quietly Sapphire leaning on my shoulder, Apollo humming a tune. Suddenly he sits up, "let's make a fire!" I snort "a fire, did your mentor teach you anything?" "yeah" he argues "but think of it this way we are the strongest people left, the careers are dead and both of you trained, anyone who is smart will stay away from us." I sigh "ok we can make a fire but I'm not doing it you are" "sure," he says with a shrug. As he begins to look for the wood we talk. "So…" he says awkwardly "how did you meet?". "We went to school together" I explain " I was pretty good friends with her brother before he passed away…" I trail off I haven't thought of Fin for a while "Fin was a good friend, but he was rebellious, he thought it was unjust that we had to give our food to the government so he decided to fight against them, you can guess what happened" "He died?" He asks. "Yeah," I say with a sigh "One day he disappeared along with both his parents though I don't think they took part" "My mom took Sapphire under her wing after that and it's about that time she started dating Comet"

Apollo: "What!" I snort dropping the wood I had in my arms, as I pick it up I can't help asking "so she dated your twin?" "yeah" he says with a sigh "maybe it was because they both lost a lot in there lives she felt like they had something in common" "wait" I ask confused "what did you, brother, lose?" he is quiet for a moment before saying quietly "when he was 7 he got shot in the leg by a peacekeeper for stealing an apple, he hasn't been able to walk properly since then". I nod "that's sad, very sad, BUT let me get this straight, Sapphire the girl you have been flirting with on national TV dated your twin brother" I laugh, "that's just messed up" he shrugs "Not really they weren't together long " I nod but don't say anything as I drop the wood in a pile at his feet. "Well," I say as I lean down to light the fire "in my opinion you are doing better than your brother" "thanks," he says with a sigh.

Hannah: I wake up to the sun on my face and a bad headache. As I sit up I feel my head and to my surprise, all that is left is a thin line, I can't help but smile as I stand up and stretch then grab my bag. I ruffle through my bag and pull out a granola bar that I eat hungrily. I finish it off quickly and then threw my bag over my shoulder. I start to head down a small hill and then back up over the next hill hoping to find the other survivors. As I reach the top my stomach growls reminding me of how hungry I am. All I want is for the games to be over so I can go home, I miss my sister more than anything I want to hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. I pull out a dented picture from my pocket it's a picture of me and Pearl, mother took it a few years ago on her birthday. I trace her face, her curly hair, her big smile. I then fold it up slipping it into my pocket.

Connor: I sit quietly tending to the fire as the sun rises in the sky. The squirrel I caught early cooks nicely over the fire as I turn it on the spike. Ash is still sleeping and I a look over at him before turning back to the meat. I am about to take it off off the fire when I hear a snap and a branch falls down almost hitting me in the head. I look up to see Aurora high up in a tree her bow in hand. I sigh and call "come on Aurora, we already have enough food". She looks down at me as if deciding what to do then nimbly begins to climb down. As she drops down beside me she lets out a huff "I was not looking for food I was looking for the other tributes"

Aurora: Even though I know he is looking out for me, it's kind of annoying. I take the stick of the fire and bite into the juicy meat. That was mine he complains by I just smile.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please give us feedback and tell us what you think.


	5. Beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but the characters in the story are my own so please don't take them. :)

To get a good idea of the story here are some of the main characters and their story, It will be updated as the story goes along:

Percy Odair: District 4. 14 years -Volunteer- (Volunteers for his twin brother) Weapon: Trident. Additional Info: Getting tired of Sapphire and Apollo fighting.

Ash Silent Flake: District 5. 12 years-Reaped - Weapon: Dagger. Additional info: Tired of being treated like a baby.

Aurora Silent Flake: District 5. 15 years- Volunteer- (she volunteers to protect her little brother) Weapon: Bow and arrow. Additional Info: Not ready to die

Apollo Bellec - District 8. 14 years - Volunteer - (Volunteered because he has feelings for Hannah). Weapon: Additional Info: Worried about Hannah

Hannah Margret - District 8. 14 years- Volunteer - (volunteered for little sister) Weapon: Axe. Additional Info: Ready to kill

Cenor Willock - District 11. 15 years- Reaped- Weapon: Fist. Additional Info: Ready to protect his love ones

* * *

Ash: The first thing I hear is the silence no sound except for a few birds, I open my eyes my heart beating fast, to my relief I see Arora and Conor sitting by the fire I sit up and am about to say something when I hear a snap of a twig to loud to be an animal. Both Arora and Cinor swing around to look at me but I shake my head telling them its not me. Before I can do anything Arora runs over to me without a word she throws the blanket over my body through a hole in the blanket I see her covering me with leaves and branches so that I can't be seen she then whispers "Don't move no matter what, and don't forget, I love you" she whispers before running over to

Cinor. The two of them stand together Arora with her bow drawn and Conor with a knife out though I think brute force would be much more helpful in his case. My whole body tenses as I see a girl step into the clearing she has a small gash on her head and a big ax in one hand covered in something red I can only hope is not blood. She looks at us her eyes skipping over me then steps back to Cinor and Arora. She steps forward and cries out an arrow in her leg.

Apollo: We sit quietly in the water when I hear a cry, I know in a second who it is. It can only be one person I jump up grabbing my sword heading in that direction. "Wait!" I here Percy call but I ignore him pushing him through the deep underbrush.

Percy: Sapphire looks at me "Don't think about" she growls but ignore her grabbing my trident "Come on" I say as I run after him "You know he won't last very long without us" I add over my shoulder.

Hannah: I reach down and pull the arrow out of my leg with another cry, I throw the arrow to the ground and through my ax at the girl to my surprise she ducks and it flies over her head landing in a tree. "dammit" I mutter as I feel someone grabs my arms. I struggle to look behind me and see my captor, he is a big kid and looks strong as dammit, I struggle to escape his grip but to no avail, I kick out but my legs the hit air. I gasp as he grabs my neck letting go of my arms a choke struggling to get a breath of air. Just as the world starts to spin I hear a crash and the boy drops me.

Cinor: I drop the girl and step over to see what's going. Arora draws her bow and steps over next to me. The crashing gets louder as I stand strong my knife in my right and my fist clenched in my left. A boy barges out of the bushes screaming like a madman. I look back to see the girl still catching her breath. I turn back to the boy when to more two more kids run in. We all freeze silence examining the others. The silence is broken by Aurora s zip as her arrow flashes by my face. It flies towards the girl next to the two boys and makes a thunk sound as it hits the tree missing her by an inch. All of a sudden it's like the war's been declared. The kids run forward and I start to charge with Arora behind me. "I'll take the bigger boy you get the other two" she nods and we split off.

Arora: The boy is definitely smaller than the one that Conor has and I can't help feeling thankful that I'm not the one stuck with Ash. I draw an arrow but before I can shoot it he lunges at me knocking it out of my hands. We start wrestling punching and kicking with all our strength.

Apollo: We continue wrestling but she is clearly stronger than me. I groan as she punches me in the stomach and a lean over gasping for air. She steps towards me but lets out a cry as Percy stabs her in the leg with his trident. She collapses beside me in pain blood gushing out of her wound. That's when things really get out of control. We are no longer divide but everyone is fighting everyone.

Percy: I pulled by bloody trident out of her leg and hear a shout from Sapphire. I turn to see Cinor throw his knife in my direction and Sapphire jump at him digging her knife into his back. The knife flies next to me missing me by two feet. But I am focused on Sapphire, in one swift movement Cinor throws her off his shoulder and she lands roughly on the ground. He then steps towards her pulling the knife out of his back with a grunt. I run towards them knowing I won't make it in time. He walks to her as she tries to scramble away but he picks her up by the cuff of her shirt and takes her knife plunging it into her heart and throwing her limp body to the ground.

Cinor: I look down at my hands in horror covered in blood though I am not sure whose it is. I step back as I watch the boy who was stabbed running to the girl. He kneels beside her desperately calling her name. His eyes are full of tears. He takes her hand and trying to say his last words but she just groans in pain. Suddenly the girl reaches out her arm weakly towards his face gently brushing his cheek. She coughs a spurt of blood and leans back her face a grimace of pain. Suddenly watched in surprise as the boy takes a knife from his pocket and smiles sadly. "Don't worry I will win for us" then slits her throat with a quiet cry. He then stands up furry blazing in his eyes. Even though he is much smaller than me there is something about him that sends a bolt of fear up my spine. I slowly step back expecting him to follow me but instead. He growls and I shiver as he says slowly "You made me suffer now it's your turn!" And before I realize what's happening he takes his trident and throws it. It plunges into Arora's back and she lets out a grunt. Without a second thought, I turn and run into the woods the world spinning. Forgetting everything important to him, even the ones he had learned to love.

Arora: I try to get up but my head is hurting so much. Everything is swirling in my mind I try to open my eyes but I can't. I lay there listening to the vague sounds around me. I hear My brother Screaming in the background. I cry with the rest of my strength "ASH run". My world goes blank as I let go of my Bow and lay there for dead.

Ash: I watched the other girl die, it's the first time I saw it so close her body fell in front of me, I thought my cover would be blown. I watched the boy try to save her, I saw him beg her to live. But we saw the light slowly leave her eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. I saw the look of horror on Cinor's face when he saw what he had done. But I did not see the rage from the boy, I felt it. It's like the world had been covered with a dark cloud he stood up grabbing his trident. I know what's going to happen before it does. I want to move but I am frozen in fear. He throws his trident towards my Arora. It plunges into her back and she grunts. Without thinking I run out throwing the leaves off and stumbling to my sister. I pull her over but her eyes are open seeing nothing. I let out a cry, I turn around to look at Percy, a blind rage taking over even though I know he is stronger than me I run towards him. He turns and looks at me his eyes shallow and turns away. I try to scramble up but I feel a knife at my throat.

Apollo: The boy glares at me but I look away prepared to slit his throat. Normally I would never kill someone but I saw what his friend did to Sapphire and I want to get revenge for Percy. "Stop," says Percy quietly his back to me "it's not worth it, we've had enough death for one day," he says and his voice croaks. I nod standing up. The boy grabs his stick and scrambles away. I go to Hannah as Percy walks over to a bush blooming with flowers.

Percy: I walk to a bush of flowers and pick a handful. I then walk over to the girl I killed. "Sorry" I whisper. "I didn't mean to do any of this, I'll look out for your brother if you want, he deserves better." I close her eyes and lay some flowers on her chest. I carefully pull the trident out of her back. I then walk over to Sapphire. Tears well up in my eyes as I kneel beside her. Blood trickles out of her neck where I slit her throat and there is a dark stain on her shirt where the boy stabbed her. I brush a bug of her face and place the flowers in her hand when I notice something. The rock in her hand, it's the one I gave her, it's glowing but dimly I lift it out of her hand and hang it around my neck. It's still warm and as I watch it diminish. "Can we go?" a voice asks. I turn around annoyed to see Apollos friend leaning against him blood trickling from her leg. "Keep your girlfriend in check" I growl to Apollo and turn back to the bodies. Both girls were placed in an awful situation, both who died for those they cared about to soon.

Hannah: I gasp. How dare he!? I look down at my leg covered in blood from the fight, I feel like puking. It's one thing when its someone else's but when its mine… Can we go… Please" I say to him giving him puppy eyes. My leg hurts I say with a fake gasp. My leg does hurt but I just don't like being near the bodies. As I look at the two girls I realize something, I am the last girl in the games! That's an achievement but I plan to do better than that.

Apollo: Words can't express how happy I am to be back with her but I want to say goodbye to Saphire before we leave. I walk over to where her body lies next to the other girl. Her hay lays spread out around her flowers in her hand. Percy steps back to give me a moment and I look at her quietly then kneel down and say quietly "You never liked me, and I took it personally but I understand why, and I'm sorry. I stand back up and step back leaving Percy to say goodbye. He bends down and whispers in her ear "He will pay for your death and I will avenge you." He growls and I can't help but shiver.

Percy: "Ok, let's go" I stand up and turn around facing my remaining comrades. We walk back to camp but it doesn't feel safe any more, I feel open and vulnerable. Apollo helps his friend to the beds and lays her down in the leaves. I turn towards the lake and sit down in the cool sand to watch the setting sun. It's only now that I accept it, she's gone, and she's not coming back. I look at the necklace hanging loosely on my neck and close my eyes remembering the first time we met.

Flashback:

I'm walking in the rain and I slip in the mud falling flat on my face, a pair of barefoot feet stop in front of me and look up to see a young girl about my age dressed looking down at me. She holds out her hand and helps me up. "Thanks," I say and she smiles at me shyly. I'm Percy" I say holding out a muddy hand for her to shake, she raises an eyebrow looking at my dirty hand, "Sapphire," she says shaking my hand "nice to meet you"

Back to Percy: I open my eyes again looking at the clearwater. Apollo comes up next to me and sits down quietly, we sit in silence together for a moment "Are you alright?" he says slowly. I look over at him and back at the water my eyes welling with tears, suddenly a dark rage overcomes me "If your dumb friend would not have interfered then none of this would have happened" I growl angerly.

Apollo: I look at Percy in surprise, his eyes are dark and full of pure hatred he looks just like he did when he killed the girl, insane. "Percy?" I ask nervously scouting back. His eyes flash back to normal and he looks down at his hands "I'm sorry" he says quietly "It's not your fault, I don't know what wrong with me" "It's ok" I say trying to reassure him though I am still shaken.


	6. A broken promise

Percy: "Ok, let's go" I stand up and turn around facing my remaining comrades. We walk back to camp but it doesn't feel safe any more, I feel open and vulnerable. Apollo helps his friend to the beds and lays her down in the leaves. I turn towards the lake and sit down in the cool sand to watch the setting sun. It's only now that I accept it, she's gone, and she's not coming back. I look at the necklace hanging loosely on my neck and close my eyes remembering the first time we met.

Flashback: I'm walking in the rain and I slip in the mud falling flat on my face, a pair of barefoot feet stop in front of me and look up to see a young girl about my age dressed looking down at me. She holds out her hand and helps me up. "Thanks," I say and she smiles at me shyly. I'm Percy" I say holding out a muddy hand for her to shake, she raises an eyebrow looking at my dirty hand, "Sapphire," she says shaking my hand "nice to meet you"

Back to Percy: I open my eyes again looking at the clearwater. Apollo comes up next to me and sits down quietly, we sit in silence together for a moment "Are you alright?" he says slowly. I look over at him and back at the water my eyes welling with tears, suddenly a dark rage overcomes me "If your dumb friend would not have interfered then none of this would have happened" I growl angerly.

Apollo: I look at Percy in surprise, his eyes are dark and full of pure hatred he looks just like he did when he killed the girl, insane. "Percy?" I ask nervously scouting back. His eyes flash back to normal and he looks down at his hands "I'm sorry" he says quietly "It's not your fault, I don't know what wrong with me" "It's ok" I say trying to reassure him though I am still shaken.

Ash: I am just glad to see my good friend again. He stays quiet l as I lean into his shoulder tears flooding from my eyes " I miss her too, but right now it is just you and me against everyone else we have to make her proud, don't you agree?" I look up at Cinor and wipe the rest of the tears off my face "You're right" I say. He helps me up and I turn to face him trying to be brave, "I saw a birds nest in a tree further up the shore I'm gonna check if there are any eggs". He looks at me as if trying to decide whether I'm ok. He nods and gets up. "In that case, I guess I'll go collect some wood for fire no point in hiding any more we are the only other alliance left.

Hannah: The boy, Percy is such a baby. I honestly have never met anyone so self-obsessed. Instead of helping or anything he just sits on the beach looking at the water, you would think someone from district four would have seen enough water. Apollo sits next to me awkwardly, I'm surprised he's still alive I was positive he was going to die the first day, I guess the district 4's were helping him. He lays his hand next to mine clearly hoping I will hold it, I, however, don't share any of his stupid dreams of a relationship and stand up quickly. "I'm going to take a walk" Apollo jumps up clearly wanting to come with me but I cut in "Alone," He nods with a sigh and sits down heavily.

Apollo: I watch Hannah walk away and I sit down heavily with a sigh. I lay back and look up at the bright sun, the sand soft under me.

Cinor: I walk around slowly grief heavy on my shoulders. Leaning down and grabbing branches of all sizes hoping that the tasks will distract me from my thoughts. I turn back towards the beach when I hear a shout "Cinor!" "Cinor help!" I run towards to sound of Ash's voice dogging branches and logs fear rising in my stomach. I run up to a large tree and looking up I see Ash hanging from a branch his feet dangling "Cinor help!" he cries."Hold on!" I call desperately. Pushing through branches trying to reach him. "I can't" he cries barely a whisper. I hear a crack and a smash. "ASH!" I scurry down the trail and push through the bushes to see him lying in the dirt branches surrounding him. I scream seeing his motionless body "speak to me ash, speak to me." I cry grabbing his lifeless body and holding it to my chest. He is dead everything in my body wants to deny it, hoping it's not true. But it is, and there is nothing I can do. A least it was quick I tell myself, he fell so fast that his spine snapped causing only a moment of pain. It does not do much comfort. I broke my promise, I told Arora that I would protect him no matter what, and I didn't. I failed.

Percy: A cannon goes off and I can't help flinch the memory of the last time it happened still fresh in my mind. Apollo jumps up obviusly woried about his girlfriend and I can't help that the cannon is for her. But I hear a crashing and she runs through bushes axe raised. She scans the area but both eyes fall on us disappointment obvious. I thought you guys turned on each other she says with a shrug. I turn my back to her and back to the beach the peacefull waves rolling back and forth across the water. "I guess it was the two other boys then," she says with a sigh and I hear a thunk as she digs her ax into a tree and then a crackle as she sits in the leaves Apollo gathered for her. "I wonder which one died," Apollo asks quietly lost in thought. "I hope it was the big guy," Hannah says with an evil smile "though probably not". I don't say anything, my mind on the small boy who I barely knew but whose death brings me much sadness. We sit and wait as the day slowly drags on finally the sun begins to set and the music begins. I look up at the sky to see her face, the face of the person I spent much of my childhood with, the girl who pretended to be so mean though actually had a heart of gold. Her face dims and is replaced by the girl from 5. "Wooo" Hannah says with a light laugh. And my face tightens in a grimace.


End file.
